


Stripped

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've kept your job a secret from you boyfriend, Saeran. You knew he's never approve of you working at a stripclub. Then one night, from backstage, you see Saeran and Saeyoung walking into the club...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested ^^ hope you enjoy!

                “What exactly does your job entitle that you work only at night and at ungodly hours?” Saeran asked you as you quickly closed your bag at your side. His voice had a very accusing tone and you hating having to lie to him about what your job really was. If he knew that you worked at a stripclub he would be pissed. No. _Beyond_ pissed _._ Though it was classier than most stripclubs but you knew he wouldn’t take solace in that fact.

                “I do filing….and stocking.” You said as he raised his eyebrow. “It’s just work that the company wants done when there isn’t anyone around. It would attract too much attention.” _The complete opposite of my job’s purpose._ You thought as you looked down at your bag. “I’ll be back later, okay?” You smiled at him and blew a kiss his direction, knowing that he would reach for your bag if you got too close to him.

                Saeran watched you leave and moved to sit in front of the computers. His fingers started to fly across the keys on the keyboard. “She’s hiding something.” Saeran said as brought up your information. His eyes scanned the screen in front of him. “Jumin Han? Why wouldn’t she say that she works for him?” Saeran started to angrily tap the keys.

                “Hey hey!” Saeyoung called out as he pulled the keyboard out from under his brother’s fingers. “Don’t be so rough with my smaller babies!” Saeyoung said as he rubbed his cheek against the keyboard as if to apologize to it. “What are you looking up anyways?” He said flinching slightly as Saeran reached up and snatched the keyboard back.

                “I know she’s lying about what her job is. No job would have a woman work such late hours!” Saeran said as he continued to search. His fingers twitched as Saeyoung opened a can of Dr. Pepper the loud _ffsshhh_ sound grating on his nerves. Saeran sat back in the chair as he finally found what he was looking for. An address. “I’ll be back later.” Saeran said standing up so fast that the chair rolled back a few feet from him. Grabbing his jacket he rolled his eyes when Saeyoung announced that he was coming along. “You should really grasp the fact that you can’t hide anything from me, ______.” Saeran said quietly as he put his arms through the sleeves of his jacket without breaking his stride.

 

                You walked off the stage, giving your fellow coworkers a high-five as you came backstage. “That was incredible! I wish I could move my hips like you do, ______.” You gave your coworker a small smile. You had Saeran to thank for being able to move your hips like you did. Your body shivered as you remember the times that he had you on top. Shaking your head to tried to clear it you walked over to sit at the mirrors that lined the wall. While checking your make-up in the mirror you grabbed your water bottle you start to sip small sips to avoid any cramping.

                “Ooohhhh look at those two! They’re so hot!” You looked over towards your coworkers gathering behind the curtain. Curiously you stood up and started to walk over to them to see what the commotion was.

                “They’ve gotta be twins right?” You footsteps faltered as and you reached out to grab whatever you could to steady yourself. _T-twins?!_ You thought as you pushed your way through the group of giggling girls.

                Lightly nudging the two girls in front of the group, your heart dropped. _Oh fuck!_ “Hey watch it, _____! We all want to see!” One of them said trying to nudge you back. There stood your boyfriend, growing angrier by the second, and his twin brother, who was looking around curiously.

                Saeyoung continued to look around as he walked beside his brother. His eyes met with yours and he blinked a few times before he smiled and waved. You shook your head quickly at him before he looked away to catch up with his brother. Walking back behind the crowd of girls you sat down back in the chair and took a long swig of your water. Looking at yourself in the mirror your lips twitched as you tried not to smile. A nervous laugh escaped between your lips to make up for your efforts in keeping the nervous smile at bay. _I’m so fucking dead!_ You thought as you crossed your arms on the table and put your forehead against them.

                “______, you’re up next!” The coordinator said. You sat bolt upright in your seat when your name was called. You couldn’t go out there now! Saeran would surely climb up on the stage, throw you over his shoulder, take you home and give you the punishment of your life. You looked up at the ceiling as you thought for a moment. _No, no, nope! It most likely wouldn’t be pleasurable in the least!_ You shook your head and stood up.

                “I’m actually feeling a little faint, can I sit the next one out please?” You asked the coordinator. You always had to force back a smile at that word. How like Jumin to keep all things business like. Jumin owning a stripclub was hilarious in itself but if it wasn’t for Zen bringing it up in conversation the idea wouldn’t have snowballed in Jumin’s head. He did purchase it under an alias though to keep the image of his company untarnished.

                “Oh sweetie are you okay?” The coordinator said rushing over to you. “You do look a little pale. It shouldn’t throw things off too much if you sat out for a little bit.” She pat your head lightly before turning around and gathering others to get ready to head onto the stage.

                You held a hand to your chest as your heart pounded. You weren’t sure how the roster was written tonight and you were playing a showdown game of quick draw. Your relief was short-lived when you realized you only dodged the first bullet of a fully loaded gun.

                An hour had since passed and you were pacing back and forth wringing your hands. You’d have to go out sooner or later, and you wouldn’t be able to fib your way out of it again. Every time your reflection passed in the mirrors you’d look at yourself trying to think of a way to disguise your hair color or face. Shaking your head for the millionth time you turned away from the mirrors. Even if you were able to disguise yourself he would recognize you instantly with your movements. You saw the coordinator walking towards you. “Yes, ma’am?”

                “You were going to go on stage next but you have a private dance request. Are you feeling up for it?” She asked you looking over you, nodding in approval at the color returning to your face.

                “Yes! I can do that.” _A private dance. That means no stage time. This is perfect!_ You thought as you smiled at her before making your way to the private dance rooms. Your heels clicking against the floor excitedly as if you had just escaped a death penalty conviction.

                To protect clients and dancers alike both of your faces where shrouded in shadow to prevent any extortion. Video cameras had been set up inside and outside every private room to get the face of the client on tape. While guards were placed outside each room for the dancer’s protection. Out on stage there was a strict hands-off rule, but in the private rooms that was up to dancer. You personally never let the clients touch you but the girls that did always came out with extra cash.

                You walked into the room your hand out in ‘stop’ gesture to indicate touching wasn’t allowed. Making sure the camera inside the room had caught the gesture you gave you reached out and started the music. You couldn’t see the man’s face but his clothes looked oddly familiar. You turned around and dipped down, making sure your face was hidden. You heard the man behind you shift in his seat and felt the energy in the room change. “______?”

                Your body stiffened when you recognized the voice. _The private dance was for Saeran?!_ With wide eyes you slowly started to turn around only to be pushed against the wall. Saeran’s hands slapped against the wall trapping you. The room was dim but with his face no longer shaded you could see the anger in his eyes. You looked up towards the camera in the room. “It’s hacked. And don’t you dare think about screaming!” If you were honest with yourself you were too afraid to make any sound at all. “Filing and stocking, huh? What makes you fucking think you can lie to me?”

                “I-I’m sorry.” You squeaked out your body starting to shake with fear as his eyes flashed with pure rage. “I didn’t tell you because I knew that you’d be mad.”

                “I’m not mad….I’m fucking furious!” He said between clenched teeth. He stepped forward and pressed his body against yours, forcing his knee between your legs further pinning you to the wall. “It appears I’ve been neglectful in showing that you belong to someone.” Grabbing your wrists he kept them pinned to the wall as he ducked his head and roughly sucked on the swell of your breast. You tilted your head back and winced at the pain. He pulled back with a suctioned _smack_ sound. “This is what is going to fucking happen: You are going to go tell your boss or whoever the fuck you need to tell that you are going to go home for the night. I will be waiting outside. You’ve got five minutes.” He pressed his lips roughly against yours. Giving your wrists a firm squeeze, he looked down at you before storming out of the room.

                You pressed a hand to the mark he left as your back slid down the wall. _He really_ was _pissed._ You thought as you got up with shaking legs. You didn’t want to keep him waiting and you rushed out of the room, reassuring the guard that everything was fine. You walked as fast as you could in the heels you wore to go change. Holding your jacket close to your chest you went to look for the coordinator.

                “Oh dear! You look awful are you catching a fever? Of course you can go home! Go get some rest!” You never really liked to use the fact that you knew the owner because you wanted to avoid special treatment at all costs. You felt the need to use it now though.

                Trying to avoid all the dirty looks that your coworkers were giving you, you walked out and sure enough, Saeran was there leaning against one of Saeyoung’s cars. I took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand before flicking it to the ground and grinding it with his boot. “Get in the fucking car.” You rushed over and quickly did as you were told. Normally you would’ve talked back but he had every right to be mad at you right now. Sitting in the car you thought to ask where Saeyoung went but thought better of it when you heard the driver’s side door slam as Saeran slid in behind the wheel.

                The drive home was thick with silence and you weren’t going to be the first to break it. When the car stopped at the bunker you looked around confused. “We won’t be bothered here. He’s staying at the apartment instead.” Saeran said flatly. You flinched and then sighed. Even Saeyoung knew how angry his brother was. You followed Saeran silently as he answered the required questions to unlock the door. He stepped out of the way so you could walk in first. You kept your gaze downward as you walked past him.

                The moment the door closed you turned around to face him about to talk to him when he looked down at you. “Strip.” You gripped your clothes against you as you took a step back from him. “What’s the matter isn’t this why you work there, ______?” He took a step forward for every step you took back. “I said fucking strip!” He said reaching out towards you.

                “No!” You swatted his hand away and he looked at you wide-eyed. Tears threatened to fall as you looked at him. “That’s not the reason that I work there.” He took a step back and crossed his arms as he looked at you. “I work there to feel in control! I was in control before I went to that apartment and before I met you! You’re always in control! I just wanted some of my control back!” Tears were streaming down your cheeks and his shoulders relaxed, his anger subsiding. _That’s all I really wanted, I wanted more control in my life._ You thought as you looked down at the floor.

                _Control?_ Saeran thought at he looked at your shoulders shaking. You heard Saeran walk forward and felt his finger under your chin to tilt your face up. “That’s all you wanted?” He said raising an eyebrow as he searched your eyes.

                “Of course! I love you, Saeran. I’m sorry I lied but I knew you wouldn’t approve. I worked there because of the strict no touching policy. I was in control when I was doing dances or when on the stage.” You felt his fingers under your chin twitch before he removed them.

                “Come with me.” He said grabbing your hand and leading you towards his bedroom. His voice was calm but you couldn’t tell if it was because he had calmed down or if he was still furious. Once you were in his room he walked over to the nightstand pulling out the pair of handcuffs you had used on several occasions. You face flushed as looped his finger in one cuff and let the other dangle. “You want to be in control?”

                You tilted your head to the side as you looked at him in confusion. The handcuffs jingled as you reached out and caught them when he tossed them to you _._ Your eyes widened when you looked up from the cuffs in your hands and saw that was pulling his shirt over his head. He slowly walked up to and hooked a finger in one of the cuffs again. Leaning forward he kissed your cheek “Show me, ______.” Your hands clenched around the cuffs as he whispered in your ear. Stepping back he smiled down at you. “Show me the control you want.” _It couldn’t hurt…If she wants some control, I’ll let her have it._ Saeran thought as he smiled slightly, watching, as a glint gleamed in your eyes.


End file.
